


Words Fail

by Maddymo123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being a Jerk, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Betrayal, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Lukanette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymo123/pseuds/Maddymo123
Summary: Chat is hurt by Ladybug's most recent rejection and goes to Marinette to get some advice. What happens instead is him finding out who is really behind the mask and coming up with a plan so he can finally date ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Marinette is Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying that I feel bad in the sense that I made Adrien out to be a jerk but at the same time I'm a sucker for angst and the idea works so well. This fic was based on an idea I had while listening to the song Words Fail from Dear Evan Hansen, so in later chapters, some of the dialogue might sound similar to the lyrics from the song. A couple of other songs might be referenced as well, but we will see. I would like to thank you in advance for reading and enjoy the ride.

Chat wasn’t sure of many things, but when it came to Ladybug there were three things he knew for a fact. She was fearless, incredibly beautiful, and she was madly in love with someone who wasn’t him. That’s where the list ended or it would have been if you had asked him two days ago. 

They had just finished a fight with a particularly tough akuma and Chat had stopped her on a nearby roof. “Hey bugaboo, do you have a minute?” He asked, fidgeting with his baton slightly.

She paused as she heard his voice, her hand hovered above her yo-yo. “I’m about to transform back so make it quick.” She turned around to look at him. 

He cleared his throat, taking a couple of steps forward until he was right in front of her. “I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this weekend? I figured we could meet at our normal spot, I’ll bring a small picnic…” He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. 

She let out a small sigh, taking a step back. “Chat how many times am I going to have to tell you that I’m in love with someone else?” 

“I know, but if you just gave me a chance,” He started but was quickly cut off by Ladybug. 

“But nothing, I just don’t see you that way. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want to hurt you but you need to get over this crush. It’s for the best.” 

He looked down at his feet, slightly annoyed and upset at her response. “Fine,” Chat said shortly.

“I’ll see you for our next patrol,” she said turning and swinging towards her house, her earrings beeping in her ears. 

It was this small conversation and his next decision that would soon change his knowledge of Ladybug. With his heart shattered, his mind went to the only person who he knew would give him some clarity, Marinette. He extended his baton and made the short trip over to his friend’s house. 

Chat stopped suddenly on the roof across from her balcony as he saw the one and only Ladybug land. The bright pink light spread across the area for a second, before leaving Marinette standing there. The superhero took a minute to process the new information, using the darkness of the night to hide his presence from her as she looked out over the city. It all made sense and in hindsight seemed so obvious. Marinette had always made excuses to leave when Akuma's attacked, not to mention her natural leadership and bravery. He had to admit that Marinette was a very pretty girl, and even though they were the same person, he couldn’t help but think that ladybug was still the prettier of the two. Maybe red was just more her color. After another minute or two of watching her, he decided to go down and talk to her. 

Marinette jumped slightly as he landed on the railing of her balcony. “Chat noir? To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by and say hi” he shrugged lightly, looking out over the skyline. Chat thought for a minute that he should tell her he knew who she was, but pushed the thought away quickly. She had hurt him and he knew she would be upset and accuse him of following her if he admitted to seeing her detransform, so he decided to keep it to himself. 

“I see,” she said softly. Marinette didn’t mind Chat’s company now and then. Although tonight was not one of those nights. Between the late-night akuma attack and her having to tell Chat for what seemed like the thousandth time that she was not interested, Marinette was not in the mood to hang out with her partner. 

“I was hoping for some advice if you have some time,” he said, swinging his legs around and hopping off the balcony railing. 

“I’m pretty tired but if you make it quick I might be able to share some advice,” she said, giving him a small smile. 

“Well you know how I’m madly in love with Ladybug,” he pretended to not notice the eye roll she gave him, continuing his question, “I was wondering if you had any advice in the love department.” 

“Wish I could help you there but I’m not too good at love myself” she sighed, leaning against her railing.

“That guy still not noticing you?” He said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nope and I have tried everything except for going up to his face and telling him that I’m in love with him. Maybe I should just give up”

“Any guy would be lucky to be with you. Do you mind if I ask the guy’s name?” He was always curious about who this mystery guy that Marinette had been crushing on was. He had a feeling that it was Luka, due to how she acted around him, but she had never told him. Adrien was under the impression that Nino and Alya were also aware of the man’s identity, but refused to tell him, no matter how many times he asked.

“You promise you won’t judge?” She softly spoke. He quickly shook his head, agreeing to not judge her for whoever she said. “Fine, you know the model Adrien Agreste? Well he’s in my class and I’ve had a crush on him for the longest time but I act like a total idiot in front of him.” 

For the second time that night, Chat was taken by surprise. He hadn’t thought that Marinette thought about him that way and to be honest he didn’t think of her like that. Adrien simply didn’t see Marinette in a romantic light at all. While she was a great friend he didn’t see her as relationship material. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, the complete opposite was true. Marinette was kind, strong-willed, and very determined, but she wasn’t Ladybug. She wasn’t Ladybug in the same way Adrien wasn’t Chat. It was very easy to see some of the same characteristics but they were separate people. So as he stood there, looking over her with this newfound knowledge, an idea formed in his head. ‘Maybe there’s a way we can both get what we want,’ he thought to himself.   
“Well all I can see is be yourself Marinette and I’m sure he will notice you soon” He smiled at her.

“Thanks, Chat” she looked up at him, silence falling over them. All of a sudden the quiet was broken by a loud beep from his ring. 

“Well that’s my cue,” He said, holding his baton out, “See you later Princess.” With that he lept off into the night, heading back to his house. 

As he landed in his room, he quickly let his transformation go. Adrien laid down on his bed, the beginnings of a plan already forming.


	2. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to mention that they are 18 in this story. I feel weird writing stories about minors when it comes to relationships so I wanted to age them up. I also think it makes it more sense story-wise and allows for them to have a better relationship. Thanks for reading!

The next morning Adrien woke up bright and early, eager to get to school. As he got dressed for the day Plagg followed him around. “I don’t think this is a good idea. You should just tell her that you know who she is and that you’re Chat.” 

Adrien sighed, “You don’t get it Plagg. Ladybug is in love with Adrien, and if she knew that I was Chat she would just reject me again.” The boy put his bag on his shoulder and stared at his kawami. 

“This whole thing smells like rotten cheese,” Plagg complained. 

“Look, if Ladybug won’t date Chat, then I’ll just date Ladybug as Adrien. It’s foolproof. We both get what we want.” Adrien started to walk towards his bedroom door. 

“But you’re not dating Ladybug, you’re dating Marinette” Plagg reminded him, flying in front of his face. 

“Same thing” Adrien shrugged. The kawami just shook his head before flying into his holder’s shirt pocket. 

Once Adrien got to school he met up with Nino and Alya on the front steps. “Hey, is Marinette here yet?” He said looking around the area. 

Alya laughed lightly, “You know that girl is never on time. Why?” The reporter said eyeing him.

“I just needed to ask her something,” Adrien fidgeted with his bag strap as he stood there. 

“Ask her what?” Nino questioned, raising an eyebrow. He had never seen his friend seem so nervous before.

He let out a small sigh, “I had a moment of clarity last night.” Adrien started to explain. “She’s not just a friend, I want to ask her out.”

Alya grabbed Nino’s arm out of shock. “Are you serious?! Oh my god, I’ve been waiting for this for like ever!” She said excitedly, shaking her boyfriend’s arm. The model just nodded his head in confirmation. 

Nino held his fist out for a fist bump, which Adrien met with his own. “About time you figured it out, dude.” 

Just then the warning bell rang, letting them know to get to class. “I guess it will have to wait until lunch then.” As they started to walk in, Adrien couldn’t help but mentally note that this was another difference between Marinette and Ladybug. He admired how Ladybug was always on time, or at least responded to the scene very quickly. Her civilian identity on the other hand always seemed to be late, always making excuses. It was something that always slightly bothered him. 

The group of friends made their way into the classroom, taking their assigned seats. A minute before the second bell rang, Marinette ran into the room, quickly taking her seat next to Alya. Adrien glanced over his shoulder at the girl, meeting her eyes. This caused the girl to blush profusely, turning her gaze away from him. He turned his head back to the front of the room. 

“Sunshine down there was asking about you earlier,” Alya whispered to her friend as the teacher started class. 

“Really? What did he say?” Marinette replied, her face still slightly flushed.

“He has something to ask you,” Alya said knowingly. “Just promise you won’t be a whole mess when he does talk to you,” she teased.

Marinette jokingly stuck her tongue out at her friend, “I won’t.” 

The class seemed to drag on and by the time the bell for lunch rang Adrien practically jumped from his seat. Marinette blinked at the sudden movement from the boy.  
“Hey Marinette, can I talk to you for a second?” Adrien asked. Marinette only had a chance to nod before the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. They stopped in a nearby hallway, Adrien still holding her hand. Marinette glanced down at it, blushing profusely at the contact.

“So Marinette, we’ve known each other for a while now and I don’t know why it took me so long to figure out how I feel about you,” He took a second to think of what to say. Deciding to channel his inner Chat and say what he would say to Ladybug, he continued, “But I like you and I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?” Adrien stared into her eyes, waiting on her response. 

Marinette had a slightly dumbfounded expression on her face. This confession seemed almost out of nowhere, but she was happy nonetheless. “Y-yes I would love to” She smiled. 

“Perfect, what would you say to dinner Friday night?” He asked overjoyed that she had said yes. 

“That sounds great” She did her best to keep her composure so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. 

“Wonderful, I’ll pick you up at eight then.” Adrien squeezed her hand lightly, before dropping it. “I’ll see you later,” he said, taking a step back and giving her a small wave, before walking off.  
Once he was away from her, he opened his shirt pocket and looked down at Plagg, “See? That wasn’t that bad. I mean did you see how happy she looked?”

“I still think this is going to blow up in your face,” Plagg said crossing his arms.


End file.
